1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to small watercraft and, more particularly, to a solar powered chair float of the pontoon type.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to mount a reclining chair between a pair of parallel elongated floats. Most common among these floats are those used to float freely in a pool or to move with the aid of manual locomotion, such as use of the hands or hand-held paddles. Other floats with pontoons that are used for larger bodies of water include those that move with the aid of manual locomotion, such as the use of a foot rotated paddle or propeller. Such small watercraft have also included the use of electric and internal combustion powered marine propulsion equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,066, issued to William R. Spenser, Jr. et al., on May 9, 1995, shows a manual propulsion mechanism removably mounted to a frame supported by a pair of inflatable pontoons. An inflatable pontoon boat with a wooden transom that can be used for either mounting a small outboard engine or a rudder is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,805, issued to Dag C. G. Forssel et al., on May 28, 1974. A catamaran type watercraft with two floats and a platform overlying them carrying an upright power unit for propulsion of the watercraft is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,008, issued to Robert W. Craig on Jun. 25, 1996. U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,220, issued to Christopher F. Goad on Apr. 4, 1995, discloses a jet-propelled chair float that utilizes a pair of electric sump pumps powered by a battery as propulsion means. A propelled pontoon chair with hand operated controls for controlling the propulsion speed and rudder linkage is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,568, issued to George M. Trefethern et al., on Nov. 6, 1984. U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,058, shows a powered watercraft with a hull consisting of separate portions which may be operated in a divided position as a multiple hull watercraft or may be joined together into one unit as a single hull watercraft.
None of the prior art watercraft include solar photovoltaic cells to charge batteries that are used to power an electric motor, nor do they provide wiring shielded from water. None of the prior art watercraft use a guidance system having a control stick and linkage of the type according to the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.